Karma
by Elizabeth Bartlett
Summary: You all know the saying. Set post 'Day One' R&R.


A/N: This is my first Torchwood fic, so sorry in advance if it's bad. I tried to keep true to the characters as much as I could and hope that they weren't _that_ OOC. Set after 'Day One' and spoilers for that episode. Nothing belongs to me...blah blah you know the drill. Review please!

Owen was bored.

It was one of those weeks; the ones where absolutely nothing exciting happens and they're all left to stare at their computers screens or work on the paperwork that had been piling up when they _were_ busy.

Having established the fact that there was nothing to do several minutes ago, he had no idea what to do in order to stop him from going stark raving mad from boredom. True he could try to make a dent in his overwhelmingly large pile of papers on his workstation, but he didn't feel like rehashing past missions just so some politician stuffed in a suit could read how they "saved the world from certain destruction at the last minute".

Spinning lazily around in his chair Owen took the time to observe his co-workers; Tosh was happily typing away at her computers, working on God knows what, but then again she was always working so there was nothing new.

Jack was up in his office actually working on some files that he had put off until the last minute as usual, he never did like the paperwork aspect of Torchwood but liked being the boss.

Ianto was…somewhere. Owen really didn't care where Tea-Boy was just as long as his coffee was always fresh and hot.

That just left Gwen, the new girl. She was at her desk reading up on some of their more "interesting" missions. Smirking, Owen guessed that Gwen was starting to wonder what she had exactly gotten herself into.

Turning to face his computer Owen clicked aimlessly for a few minutes until he saw a video file and looking at the creation date he could see that it was from Gwen's first day. Realizing what it was, Harper knew that he had just found the cure for his boredom.

Tosh heard Owen chuckle and knew that no good could come from that. Wondering what he was doing (since it obviously wasn't paperwork) she quickly tapped her way into his computer and was greeted with the image of Gwen kissing Carys.

Rolling her eyes she thought, "_Shouldn't surprise me…after all he downloads the stuff onto his computer._" Feeling the need to even the score a little she sent an e-mail to Gwen.

Gwen heard her computer _ding_, telling her that she had a new e-mail. Wondering what it was about, she opened it.

_Gwen,_

_Thought you should know that Owen's watching the kiss between you and Carys. Guess he recorded a bit when it happened. Want me to do something about it?_

_Tosh_

Gwen looked across the room to where Owen was and saw that he had that stupid grin of his plastered across his face. Her felt her cheeks heat up with a cross between anger and embarrassment; of all the things…she was still trying to live that down and it wasn't helping matters that he kept reminding her of it.

Typing quickly she sent a reply.

_Sure, but what do you have on him?_

_Gwen_

Tosh smiled as one specific event came to mind and sifted through the archive of CC footage until she found it.

_This._

_Tosh_

After looking around to make sure that Jack wasn't looming nearby, Gwen hit play and watched the footage while biting her lip to keep from laughing. "_Perfect._" She thought as she sent an e-mail to Owen.

Owen's computer let out a _ding_ and he raised an eyebrow, wondering who could be sending him something. Clicking the message open he read it.

_Owen, _

_I know you recorded a bit of my kiss with __Carys. _

_Stop. _

_Watching. _

_It. _

_Gwen_

Owen let out a small chuckle and typed back a reply.

_Make me._

_Owen._

Gwen smirked, he wanted to play games? Fine, she'll fight fire with fire.

_If you don't stop watching it then some revealing footage of you might accidentally get posted on the internet._

_Gwen_

Owen quirked an eyebrow and wondered what possible blackmail she had. Clicking on the file he watched the CC footage of him getting stripped by Carys and then locked in the cell while she made off with his clothes and keycard.

Eyes narrowing, he pounded out a reply.

_You wouldn't._

Snickering, Gwen typed back her response.

_I would._

"That Bitch!" Owen exclaimed after reading Gwen's last e-mail.

"Problem?"

Startled, Owen jumped up while turning around to see who was behind him. Seeing that it was Jack, he sat up awkwardly while stuttering, "Uh-n-n-no…no problem. Just, uh, trying to get my computer to-err work." Giving the monitor a half-hearted smack he continued, "Bloody thing won't load."

"Uh-huh." Jack replied unconvinced. Walking away he cast a glance towards Tosh and Gwen who were both staring intently, maybe _too_ intently, at their screens. Wondering what had happened, he suspected it had to do with the amount of typing that had been going on the last few minutes.

But he let it go for now, as long as they didn't kill each other he didn't care what they did.

Relieved at the close save, Owen glanced over to see Gwen smirking and Tosh trying to hide smile. Grumbling, he got rid of the file (but not before sending a copy of it to his home computer) while realizing that Karma really _was_ a bitch.


End file.
